


Would You Let Me Know Your Plans Tonight?

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accidents, Betrayal, Brosh but not a lot, Comfort, Crying, Depression, Disability, Fluff, Friendship, Giving Up, Hospitals, Hurt, Josh is seventeen, Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Pain, Rich Tyler, Romance, Short term brosh, Suicidal Thoughts, Tyler is twenty three, dark themes, discomfort, joshler - Freeform, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: "How do you expect me to tell him THAT?!" Mrs Dun screamed at the doctor, on the verge of grabbing his collar and shaking him to death. The tears were flowing down her eyes, blurring her vision tremendously. She knew deep down, in her gut that she failed her son as a good mother. There were no go backs. Especially now.





	Would You Let Me Know Your Plans Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all readers. I hope you like and I hope I get back to writing all my other stuff. Please keep hope with me :,)

"How do you expect me to tell him THAT?!" Mrs Dun screamed at the doctor, on the verge of grabbing his collar and shaking him to death. The tears were flowing down her eyes, blurring her vision tremendously. She knew deep down, in her gut that she failed her son as a good mother. There were no go backs. Especially now.

 

"There has to be another way doctor, something, these things happen quite often, you know more about it than we do, please tell me that there's another way, there's always another way." Mr Dun tried to reason, holding his wife close as she sobbed endlessly. 

 

The doctor really wished that he had something in his power to give them news that they wanted, to give them hope but he had nothing, it was what it was. "I'm really sorry Mr and Mrs Dun, I truly am, we can only help to make him stronger. I'm really sorry for whoever did this to your son." He says and walks out, leaving the two parents distressed and upset, glancing over to their unconscious, older son, who was stuck between what had to be the worst dilemma of his life. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"Is he okay? What can you tell me?" Tyler asked, questioning his doctor friend like he was under arrest. "Just shut up a second will you, just shush, I've had a couple going at me for twenty minutes asking if I could help them, so I'm sorry if I'm unable to leak patient confidentiality to you." Chris seethed, so done and so stressed by his current patient's situation. 

 

Tyler looked over at his childhood friend guilt ridden, he knew that he had done bad again, he always did. Tyler couldn't think of a time where he actually did something right. His parents always complained, friends and just general people who knew the man. He didn't mean to do things wrong, they just seemed to happen and he had no control over it. 

 

Maybe it was because he had money do everything for him. Since Tyler's parents were so rich, money bought him out of every sticky situation for as long as he could remember. He really had no mind of his own. 

 

"You don't understand what has happened Tyler, you have just killed the dream of a seventeen year old teenager. How are his parents supposed to explain to him that out of everything he loved, he cannot do anymore? Do you even understand any of that pressure?" Chris asked, guilt tripping his friend, making him realise that his stupid actions had consequences. 

 

"No of course not, because you don't have kids and it seems you have no responsibilities and priorities on top of it all." Chris says, running a hand through his hair and takes a seat in his chair, hands on both sides of his head.

 

Tyler felt more than bad, he felt disgusting, despicable but it was too late for that, he had done wrong and it was causing someone a great deal of pain. 

 

"I-I'll fix it Chris, I'll p-pay for the hospital bill and I-I uh--" 

 

"---You'll what Tyler? Return all his hopes and dreams like some wish fairy?!" Chris screamed, a vein popping out on his forehead. But the doctor knew he had to be calm and collected for he knew that his job was professional and he knew what he was getting himself into when he applied for the role. Shouting like this was wrong, especially to someone who never ever means any harm. He just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

 

"Look I'm really sorry Tyler I just--" Chris begins and sighs hard. Tyler just stand there with crystal eyes, shocked at how much his friend yelled at him. It never happened to him before and he was beginning to realise how much ache he must have imposed on that poor family and that poor teenager who's life dream was thrown out of the window. 

 

"It's just, you need to start taking responsibility for your actions." 

 

"I s-said I'd pay the b-bill." 

 

"Paying the bill is just another way for you to run away from real life and real responsibility, you need to start maturing and acting your age Tyler, you need to be a man and stop running away from trouble, do you hear me? I don't know what you are to do but you are going to start making things right, do I make myself clear?" Chris asked, looking over to his friend with complete seriousness in his eyes.

 

Tyler bit his lip reluctantly and nodded, knowing deep down that he had to make things right.  

 

Not only for himself, but also for that family. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"Yep I'm on my way right now!" Josh beamed into the phone and hung up immediately, keeping his eyes on the road. He was a new driver so he had to be aware of his surroundings and his mother's car. 

 

Josh was really excited today, he was over the moon, jumping for joy in his seat and on his face a smile which couldn't be wiped.

 

His parents had finally decided together that Josh was allowed to buy a drum kit. It came with rules and regulations such as where it was going to be placed and when he could and couldn't play it but he didn't care about that right now.

 

The best thing was that they agreed to it. It had been almost three years since Josh had begged them repeatedly to buy him a drum kit but they always hit him up with excuses such as 'We can't afford it' or 'There's no space in the house' which were all complete lies. The straightforward reason was that drumming was usually associated with rock and rock usually associated with the devil and Josh's parents were strict Christians. They didn't want their son to become some sort of devil child, which in itself was an absurd way to think. 

 

But Josh was growing up and maturing now. He worked so hard in school, at home and was doing fairly well for himself, volunteering every Sunday at the church. And so his parents only thought it was fair to buy their son a drum kit.

 

It wasn't long before the teenager was parked up and in the store, browsing through the selection of drum kits that they had. 

 

There were sparkly red ones, purple ones, blue ones, black ones and many others. 

 

"What would you say is your best drum kit?" Josh asked the musical advisor. He wanted to contain his smile but it was hard since his dream of becoming a drummer was coming to life. The male was told over and over again by parents that drumming wasn't a profession and that he was better off doing something else. Josh wanted to live his life his own way and at the end of the day his parents had to respect that. Now that he thinks about it, he was so glad that he stuck to his decision because it was worth it. 

 

It wasn't long before the employees were helping to load the drums into Josh's trunk. This ranged from his kick to his toms, his crash's to his ride and the small stands to go with it. He also purchased some black drum sticks and an extra snare for a different sound. 

 

After paying cash in hand, Josh glanced once more over the drums selection, staring at one in particular. It happened to be the custom SJC drums which he had been dying to have. They were really expensive and not within his budget range but he promised himself that one day when he was a famous drummer, that would be the second kit he owned. 

 

All thoughts aside, Josh was quick to jump back into the car and drive off home, too eager and excited to finally hit a real drum kit that had his name written all over it. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Tyler was frantic, throwing his pants about, looking for some clothes in the mess of his room. He was a twenty three year old man living with his rich parents, not doing anything particularly interesting with his life. 

 

Today he had a job interview somewhere and his dad told him to do well and to be formal if he ever wanted to be as successful as him. Of course his parents never really forced him since he was an only child and they had other important matters to attend, such as their business. 

 

The male was up almost all night playing video games, watching movies, trying to make some music on the computer. He even knew that in the morning he had an interview but he kept telling himself 'I'll wake up, I'll wake up' and he appeared to be late. 

 

Tyler missed breakfast and ran from the house and into his car, backing away violently from his home and driving off carelessly onto the roads. 

 

"You're gonna make it Tyler, you're gonna make it just breathe." He was telling himself as he paced down the roads at dangerous speeds. I mean he didn't care if the police caught him, he could just pay the fine and do it all over again.

 

Tyler was too occupied to be paying attention to the road, his eyes scanned the time on the radio, realising he had two mere minutes to get to his job. 

 

He was so blind to notice that the lights he was approaching had already turned red and he was far from stopping. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"Come on, come on." Josh tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. He just wanted to get home, fix up his kit and start jamming out like tomorrow wasn't going to come. 

 

The light was too busy flashing red and laughing at him from behind the line. Josh knew to be patient and safe when it came to driving and the rules still applied to him now. 

 

So as soon as the lights turned green, Josh stepped on it with a huge grin but before he knew it, his hands weren't gripping a wheel anymore. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"Someone call an ambulance!" An outside voice screamed, running back and forth from the scene. Tyler blinked his eyes several times to remove the blurriness. 

 

His head was throbbing immensely and his hands were still gripped to the steering wheel. 

 

Tyler was fine except from the pain in his brain. The male's head lifted up and he looked through the wind shield  to see what had happened. 

 

He groaned and started to see the car in front of him totalled. The drivers seat was annihilated as well as the car being tipped on it's side. Tyler watched as a young man was being pulled out and placed onto a stretcher. 

 

Tyler's hands became sweaty and he felt his heart beat like crazy. This was bad, this was really bad. 

 

Out of fear, he reversed his car and drove away, not caring to look back.

 

|-/ \\-|

 

 "Ugh..." Josh groaned as he moved his head a little against the hospital bed. 

 

Mr and Mrs Dun jumped out from their seats almost immediately and rushed towards their son's side. 

 

"It's okay honey, lay down, we're here." Mrs Dun reassured and put a gentle hand on her son's arm. 

 

"W-where am I? Where's my drum kit?" Josh asked and groaned as he tried to sit up. 

 

"Listen son, it's okay, take it easy. We'll explain everything okay?" Mr Dun informed and helped to keep his son calm. 

 

"Everything is fine baby, you j-just had an accident." His mother began, sniffling a little and trying not to cry too much. 

 

"Accident...? A-are my drums okay?" He asked, looking up to his parents with shock and sadness. Upset that this had happened. Right now Josh was supposed to be playing his new kit.

 

Josh struggled hard as he tried to sit himself up, to get a better understanding of what had happened to him. 

 

"Help me up mom! I can't get up! I can't feel my legs! Mom! Where are they?! I can't!!" The male screamed in his bed, grabbing whatever he could with his arms to pull himself up. 

 

"Take it easy honey, please take it easy." She began as tears poured out of her eyes. 

 

Mrs Dun was so scared, so upset. She just didn't know how to do this, how to stay strong for her son. 

 

 

Her son who was now paraplegic.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some kudos and comments especially, lemme know what you think :3 I'm sorry in advance for sucky grammar :00


End file.
